Through Heaven, Hell and purgatory
by MsElricAiko
Summary: HarryxDraco. this is my first fic posted. The two most unlikely people become lovers in the most unlikely of times. When chaos suddenly reins over all, will they stand together and fight? or will they let it all go?


Disclaimer: all Harry Potter characters and what not are strictly copywriten to J.K Rowling, and she is an awesome writer person!

Chapter 1: What Tears May Bring

It was dark and chilly, and the soft 'click click' of Harry Potter's shoes were annoying him. He was on another of his late night strolls. As of late he'd been feeling sad, lonely, maybe even a bit depressed, but despite the fact that he's felt like he is missing something, the company of his friends, or rather people in general, just seemed to annoy him. Every time someone walked into a room, he would make an excuse as to why he suddenly had to leave and walk out. When someone tried to talk to him he'd either respond with a grunt, nod, or the occasional one-word answer. When communication was necessary his sentences were short and to the point, then he would immediately go back to being immersed in his own thoughts. Eventually his best friends noticed his lack of interest in socializing and when confronted he'd say "nothing" and excuse himself. He had taken to these long night time strolls relishing the silence and time to himself, where everything seemed to stand still. It was calming, as he'd found himself getting angry easily lately, usually over nothing really, just people talking, being nosy, being around. He noticed the temperature dropping as he kept walking.

'_Must be getting close to the dungeons' _he thought.

As he rounded the corner a muffled sound met his ears. It sounded like crying, someone trying to muffle their sobbing. As he approached the door, he noticed is sounded sad, kind of reflecting what he felt. He was going to walk away, not wanting to deal with people, but curiosity got the better of him, especially since it was coming from the boys bathroom. As he slowly pushed open the door and peeked in, he froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy was not the type to show his emotions, especially since he was in Slytherin, but at the moment he was finding it harder and harder to do. He lay in his bed, with the curtains drawn shut, his eyes half open and burning slightly. He couldn't take it anymore, the stress was getting to his head. The dark lord was after him, his father had just been landed in azkaban, and suddenly he was expected to take over the entire Malfoy estate, finances and businesses. Granted he hadn't liked his father to begin with, but now he REALLY didn't like him, hated him even, and the dark lord... he shivered to think about it. He felt wetness slide down his cheek, quickly wiping it away. He felt like he was gonna crack, but he had to get out the dungeon before that happened, lest he wake up the whole common room. He got up, got dressed and walked swiftly out the door. Pulling his robes tight around him to keep him warm, he walked out of the dungeons and into the corridor, silent tears falling down his face. He couldn't believe he was crying, but he knew why, and he didn't care anymore. His feet carried his around corners and down corridors. After a short while his legs started to get tired and his lungs hurt from lack of oxygen and his throat was constricted. He leaned against a wall and tried to inhale deeply, but it turned into a loud sob. he clamped his hand over his mouth and hurried down the corridor. He noticed a bathroom and walked over to it, and stood in front of the door.

'_Wow, I really haven't come _that _far have I?'_

Not really thinking, he pushed open the door and slowly walked in. It was deathly quiet, lonely. He approached the sinks and stood in front of the mirror. For a few minutes he just stared at his reflection, the dark circles under his eyes, his tear-streaked face , the blond mess of hair, and the cold sadness in his gray-blue eyes. It was then he cracked. He covered his face and sobbed. He took a couple unconscious steps away from the sink then dropped to his knees. And he cried, cried because everything had gone wrong, so horribly wrong. He cried, and he cried. He was sobbing so hard, he didn't hear the bathroom door creak open, and a tall lanky boy with messy black hair step in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"M-Malfoy?" Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Was that really Draco Malfoy sobbing on the floor?

At the sound of his name, Draco looked up, wiped his eyes and froze. Of all people to show up, it had to be _Potter._ Or maybe it wasn't so bad. As he looked into Harry's eyes he noticed they were filled with suprise, and a hint of annoyance.

"P-Potter?" the blond choked. "What are y-you d-doing here?" his voice was cracked, but there was no tone of sarcasm or harshness. It was a genuine question. They stared a t each-other for a long while.

'_Oh just say something, any excuse to take this frustration out..._' Harry thought. But that look in Draco's tear filled eyes, like he'd rather be in hell, it gave the bespectacled teen chills. He took an uncertain step forward.

"Malfoy? Are you, umm, okay?"

Draco suddenly had an idea, a sad one to be sure.

"Potter. You ha-hate me right?" he said trying to sound convincing, but his voice shook uncontrolably.

"Well, um, yeah I guess... I mean... Malfoy?" Harry was now purely confused.

The blond put his hand in his robes, moving to grab his wand and instinctively, Harry whipped his out. Draco looked up, uncaring, and proceeded to extract him wand, putting it on the floor in front of him and pushed it towards Harry.

"Malfoy, I swear if you try anything I'll-"

"Kill me?" Draco finished. "I know you can and-and it would... benefit us both" he said softly, a few tears fell into his lap.

"What?" Harry said. '_Is this really Draco Malfoy?'_

"I know I've never given you any reason to like me, but honestly I never truly hated you, or really anyone, except perhaps father. I know I act pompous but its kinda automatic. But I can't take the stress. Please Harry? as a favor?" Tears were streaming down his face, the last part came out choked.

"A-are you okay?" Harry was a bit worried now. He slowly walked over to the shaking lump on the floor, kneeling in front of the frail looking boy. He put an uncertain ha on Draco's shoulder.

'_this is very... awkward'_

"Honestly," Draco said, voice shaking, "I've wanted to be your friend since we met in Madam Malkins" There was a short pause. "I guess, I never knew how to make friends... just how to buy them. Then when I saw you before the sorting I thought I might try again. Then you turned me down, and I was kinda sad, then mad. Then you got sorted into Gryffindor, then I guess I figured I had to hate, it became an acquired habit. And then we kept on fighting, and it got worse and the thing about the dark lord, and-" he paused to take a breath, then;

'SMACK'

Draco fell sidewards. He reached up to touch his face. It tingled, he was suprised to say the least. He just stared at Harry and blinked a few times.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Green eyes stared into gray-blue ones for a long while.

"I-I'm sorry... guess I deserved that" Draco let out a sigh.

"Damn right" said Harry, though not in a harsh tone, he was still amazed at what was happening.

"Harry..." the blond said softly.

"Umm, since when are we on first-name terms?" Confusion evident in emerald depths.

"My father.." Draco started, leaning towards Harry "is going to... kill me, oh man..." He looked far away, emotion gone from his eyes. He seemed to be hesitating about something

Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face, and found himself starring into gray-blue eyes.

"_Why..." _he thought. He'd be thinking that a lot in the near future.

Suddenly, Draco stood up and extended his hand to Harry.

"Come on, someone is bound to come around eventually looking for the source of all the noise."

Harry took his hand and was pulled into a standing position. He once again found himself inches from draco once again. And almost as if fate had heard Draco's statement, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. The blond turned to the lanky teen.

"Fuck"

"Shit"

They both ran as quietly as they could and stumbled into the last stall. Draco quickly locked the door.

"Potter! why'd you have to come in the same stall?" he hissed.

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking it was-"

"Shhh"

The bathroom door creaked open. They both held their breath without knowing it. The sound of heels clicking on the tile floor reverberated off the walls. The occasional stall door was heard opening. They both slowly pulled their feet up off the floor and onto the toilet. Harry found himself sitting in Draco's lap.

"_Oh my god, this is so awkward" _ Harry thought. "Umm..." he began.

Draco clamped his hand over Harry's mouth, causing him (Harry) to pressed up against the blonde's chest. Harry wiggled at the awkwardness.

"_Oh god, friction"_ was all Draco thought.

A pair of feet in sleek black shoes came into view, a black cloak hem swirling around them. The feet paused for a moment, looked as if they were going to leave, then;

Flush

The sound of water being sucked down a small hole dominated the bathroom. Draco had accidentally flushed the toilet while trying to keep balance. In a few short seconds Harry put him feet on the toilet seat to keep them from falling, causing one of Draco's knees to pop up between his legs. The hand Draco had over Harry's mouth slid down across his (Harry's) chest in attempt to keep from falling and his other hand went to the wall, shortly followed by Harry's own hand, their fingers entwining. A very strange site indeed.

'Click' the door was unlocked and slowly opened, and there stood professor Snape.

"Potter and... _Mr. Malfoy_?"

(TBC)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe. OK this is my first fanfic that I'm actually putting up, tell me how it is (any reviews much appreciated) and I'll decide whether to go on. I've already got the second chapter almost done, so... heh...


End file.
